


Breathe Smoke Into My Veins

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, I dk guys I think smoking is really hot sometimes and this is one of those times, M/M, Masturbation, Scott is a puppy and Isaac is a sex shark, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smoking Kink, Top Isaac, slight d/s undertones I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows he’s staring, knows he’s being as obvious as he could possibly be and that Isaac can feel his gaze, but he can’t stop looking at him. It’s something about the way his lips curl into a soft ‘o’ when he blows the smoke out of his mouth. Or maybe it’s the way his long, nimble fingers look when he raises the cigarette to take a drag.<br/>When Scott chances a look at Isaac’s face, their eyes meet and there’s a gleam in Isaac’s because he <em>knows</em> what he’s doing, the little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Smoke Into My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm _so_ happy with how this turned out, you have no idea. I've been trying to work all of my kinks into my stories, and this is one that I hadn't written yet. I'm not trying to advocate or glamorize smoking - because it's a horrible habit to develop, but I figured that since werewolves "can't get cancer", it'd be super hot if I made Isaac do it (because, seriously omfg). Also, hey I can be found [here](http://scisaaclaheys.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)

When Scott first finds out that Isaac smokes, he isn’t surprised – just curious.

“But… it’s bad for you, isn’t it?” He asks, eyes fixed on the beta as he brings the cigarette to his lips and takes a drag.

“Werewolves can’t get cancer,” Isaac replies, like it’s the most obvious fact in the world, “So no, not so much.”

When he blows the smoke in Scott’s direction, he waves a hand to dissipate the cloud and clears his throat, “What’s it like?”

The beta’s eyebrows furrow as he brings the cigarette away from his mouth, resting his back against the sofa cushions, “You can have one, if you want.”

“N-No,” Scott responds, quickly – nervously – shaking his head, “No, I’m good.”

Isaac watches Scott for a few seconds, a knowing look on his face, and then takes another drag, deeper than the previous one. “Suit yourself, babe,” he murmurs under his breath, little bursts of smoke punctuating every word.

Scott knows he’s staring, knows he’s being as obvious as he could possibly be and that Isaac can feel his gaze, but he can’t stop looking at him. It’s something about the way his lips curl into a soft ‘o’ when he blows the smoke out of his mouth. Or maybe it’s the way his long, nimble fingers look when he raises the cigarette to take a drag. When Scott chances a look at Isaac’s face, their eyes meet and there’s a gleam in Isaac’s because he _knows_ what he’s doing, the little shit.

One night, Scott asks him when he started doing it and Isaac confides in him that it was just a habit at first. After a tough day at school or training, he would go into his room at the loft and have a cigarette – it was occasional and neither Derek nor the rest of the pack had objected. But the desire to do it is made worse by stress, and Isaac has gone through _way_ too much of that lately.

It isn’t an issue again until Isaac moves in with Scott – and even then, it isn’t really a _problem_ so much as an _annoyance_ because holy _fuck_ it’s easily the hottest thing Scott has _ever_ seen (and that’s really saying something, considering some of the stuff he and Isaac have done together).

Sometimes, he’ll wake up in the middle of the night and roll over in bed to find that Isaac isn’t beside him. He’ll get up and walk drowsily down the hall, through the kitchen, out of the sliding door to their backyard, and find the tall, lanky werewolf leaning up against a tree, lighting a cigarette between his lips.

“Nightmare?” Scott asks, on a particular chilly night, when he’d come outside to find Isaac laying in the grass, exhaling smoke rings.

The beta looks up at him, grinning shakily, and nods, “I didn’t want to wake you up, so I just came out here.” Scott moves to lie down next to Isaac, the grass soft and cool through his clothes, and watches him take a drag. “Like what you see?” The taller boy asks, the smell of nicotine mixed with the earthy scent of Isaac driving Scott crazy.

“It’s,” Scott stumbles over his words, a chill running down his spine as Isaac lets the smoke out, “It’s just so… _hot_.”

Isaac smiles, eyes crinkling up at the corners, and props himself up on one of his arms, “Is that why you always act so weird whenever you catch me smoking? It turns you on?” The omega blushes, watching the tip of the cigarette burn orange as Isaac inhales, but says nothing. “Wanna do a blow back?”

“What’s that?” Scott squeaks, and Isaac’s eyes gleam mischievously.

He straightens up and moves closer, pulling Scott up so they’re sitting face to face. Lifting the cigarette to his mouth, he takes a drag and holds it in. Then, he leans in, his lips just barely brushing the shorter boys’, and exhales into Scott’s mouth. Scott shivers at the sensation – it’s a little strange, because he’s never so much as touched a cigarette in his life, but he can’t stop the way his body reacts. It’s so intimate, so _sexy_ , and Scott wants to make Isaac feel the way he does.

Isaac doesn’t move away, just watches him, watches his cheeks flush and his eyes shine in the moonlight. Before he can say another word, Scott reaches out and takes the still-lit cigarette from his hand, taking a drag of his own. Isaac murmurs something about being careful so he won’t cough, but Scott does everything right. Leaning close, he breathes the smoke into Isaac’s mouth, watching the beta’s eyes flash gold.

“You’re a fast learner,” he whispers, and Scott just smiles, quick to compose himself.

“Come back inside, alright? It’s, like, two in the morning and it’s cold as shit out here.”

It’s stupid of him, because he knows that they’re both hard and he wants Isaac more than he can take, but he stops himself – because it’s ridiculous for him to be so turned on by something that’s considered universally _un_ -sexy. He can’t wrap his head around what it is about Isaac’s habit that makes him so crazy, but he can’t give into it. He doesn’t want to admit how quickly his pants tighten at the sight of Isaac blowing smoke out of his mouth.

After that, Scott stops going out when Isaac wakes up for a smoke in the middle of the night. He keeps his mouth shut when the beta crawls back into bed beside him, smelling of nicotine and shooting sparks straight to Scott’s groin.

One night, while Scott’s at his desk trying to study for a chemistry test, Isaac comes up behind him and starts to kiss his neck. As is typical with the two of them, it quickly turns into a full-on make out session; Isaac straddling Scott’s lap, Scott’s tongue exploring the deep corners of Isaac’s mouth. The beta rolls his hips, grinding against Scott’s clothed erection, eliciting breathy whimpers from the shorter boy.

Just as Scott’s hands start to work at pulling Isaac’s shirt up over his head, Isaac stops him, breaking away and causing Scott’s eyebrows to furrow, “What’s wrong?”

Isaac stares at Scott, eyes dark and full of a teasing glint, “Nothing,” he shrugs and stands up, a wicked grin on his face, “I’m going out for a smoke.”

When he walks out of the room, Scott sits in stunned silence for a few moments, arms hanging limply at his sides – because _oh shit_ , Isaac’s playing dirty.

A few nights later, Scott is in the shower and realizes – too late – that he forgot to get a towel before getting in. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he leans out from behind the shower curtain and calls to Isaac, “Dude, can you get me a towel?”

He listens for a response, and when none comes, he calls out again.

“Isaac!”

Twenty more seconds go by, and still nothing from Isaac’s end. Scott knows he’s in the next room, so why isn’t he answering? Sighing, he turns the shower off and shakes his head back and forth, trying to get some of the moisture out of his hair. He takes a few steps, careful not to track too much water on the tile floor, and peeks his head out of the bathroom door into his room.

The beta is stretched out on his bed, shirtless, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. When he sees Scott, he grins and reaches up to take it from his mouth and say, “Oh. Hey, baby – why are you all wet?”

Scott freezes, his eyes wide, looking from Isaac’s face to his chest to his hands to the little trail of hair leading down into his pants. His brain is going into hyper drive – too many things running through his head at once – and all he manages to choke out is, “You can’t s-smoke in the house.”

Isaac smirks, exhaling slowly – _fuck_ , he smells so good – and murmurs, “I’ll take care of it, Melissa will never know.” Sitting up, he reaches out for Scott, “Are you naked? Why didn’t you get a towel?”

“I was…” Scott is stuttering, unable to get himself to move out from behind the door, “I was calling for you to bring me one – I, uh… f-forgot to get one.”

There’s a beat of silence before Isaac stands up and comes forward. Scott starts to move away, but Isaac grabs his arm, a strange look on his face. He’s trying to understand, and Scott blushes.

“C'mere, baby,” the beta murmurs, softly, the cigarette burning in his other hand.

Scott stays still for a moment, and then nods, letting Isaac pull him forward, the bathroom door swinging shut behind him. He’s not self-conscious, never in front of Isaac, because they’ve done everything together and Isaac seeing him naked is hardly new territory – but this feels new, and it’s making Scott’s cheeks flush. Isaac pulls him in close, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys’ neck, reaching up with the other to take a drag. The smoke is warm against Scott’s skin, as he exhales and leans down to press his lips to Scott’s.

“ _Isaac_ ,” he gasps, frustrated and blushing like a hormonal thirteen year-old.

Isaac doesn’t stop kissing him, only moves up to brush his lips against Scott’s nose, his forehead, his hair. Scott shivers, even though he’s pretty sure he’s overheating – his whole body feels like it’s on fire.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpers when Isaac presses his hips forward, grinding against Scott’s cock, “Isaac, I–,”

“What, baby?” The taller boy breathes, hot against Scott’s ear, “You don’t like this?”

Scott shakes his head vigorously, “It’s not that, it’s – _oh_ – it’s just,” he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what he’s doing – but Isaac is driving him crazy and he can’t think about anything but how hard he is and how unbelievably sexy Isaac looks right now. “It’s so hot, Isaac, when you – you’re s-so hot.”

The beta grins, “Shut up, Scott,” and leans in to kiss him fiercely. It takes them a few seconds of kissing before they make it to the bed, and Isaac presses the shorter boy down into the mattress, climbing on top of him, holding the still-lit cigarette away from Scott as he peppers love bites all over his torso. “Will you do something for me, baby?”

“Mmm,” Scott sighs compliantly, eyes closed as Isaac runs his tongue along the dips in Scott’s abs, “What?”

Isaac’s voice is low as he whispers, “Touch yourself.”

Scott’s eyes fly open and he cranes his neck to look down at his grinning boyfriend, “Issac–,”

“I just want to watch you,” the taller boy hisses, sucking at a spot on Scott’s hipbone that always makes the omega moan.

Scott lets out a soft whine when Isaac nips at the skin of his inner thigh, and nods, because he’s so fucking horny at this point that he’ll do anything Isaac asks of him. He wants the dizzy sensation in his head and the ache in his cock to go away.

There’s a hunger in the way Isaac looks at him, and as Scott closes his eyes and wraps a hand around his length, he moves up to give Scott a quick kiss. It’s all so much at once and Scott starts to rub up and down, moaning while Isaac sprinkles open-mouth kisses all over his legs.

“I can’t – hnngh – I can’t fucking–,” he breaks off mid-sentence, frustrated, even as his hand’s pace increases.

Isaac gazes up at him, and rasps, “Pretend that I’m sucking you off,” he licks at the boy’s tan skin, taking immense pleasure in the groan he gets out of him.

“God,” he sighs, pre-come leaking from the tip of his dick, “ _Isaac_.”

The taller boy drags his tongue across Scott’s navel now, whispering, “Pretend you’re in my mouth – bucking your hips back and forth.” The noise that Scott lets out as he says these words is somewhere between a whine and a gasp, and Isaac smiles, “You know how much I love when you come down my throat.”

All Isaac can see of Scott now are the strained veins in his neck, his head thrown back in near-ecstasy. The pace of his hand is erratic and quick, little pants escaping his lips as he bucks into his fist. Isaac just stares at him, drinking in the sight before him – unable to get over how ridiculously _hot_ his boyfriend is. Scott’s always most beautiful, most sexy, at moments like this – when only Isaac can see him, flushed and sweaty and open, when he does everything Isaac tells him to do, when he lets himself come apart.

Before he can stop, Isaac’s reaching up the backs of Scott’s shaking legs to press a finger into his hole, and Scott nearly pitches off the bed, yelping, “Fuck, fuck, fuck – _shit_ – oh god,” he’s babbling from all the pleasure, beads of sweat dripping from his hair, “Oh, fuck, _more_ – please–!”

“You’re so tight,” Isaac breathes, adding another finger and causing the shorter boy to whine and convulse; one hand gripping the sheets, while the other still works frantically at his cock. Isaac slides his fingers in and out of him, crooking them slightly, eliciting a whimper from Scott as he murmurs, “So tight, and warm…”

Scott bites his lip, before letting another loud moan escape his lips, “Feels so g-good, mmm…” His next words come out slurred and desperate: “Need more, please, baby, need _more_.”

Isaac watches him for a moment, and then brings the nearly burned out cigarette to his mouth, breathing in a long drag. Scott’s vision is hazy, but he watches, his hand’s pace slowing, as Isaac leans in close and exhales the smoke against Scott’s thigh. It shouldn’t be _that_ hot, but it _is_ and Scott fucking keens, giving his cock another tug and spilling all over his stomach. He’s so out of breath, chest rising and falling, cheeks flushed – Isaac can’t help but smile.

He moves up to press his lips to Scott’s, putting the cigarette out on his bedside table, and whispers, “You’re perfect.”

Scott lets out a breathless laugh, reaching up to stroke the back of Isaac’s neck, “Can… Will you fuck me?” When Isaac looks taken aback, Scott starts to babble, still in his post-orgasmic haze, “I-I just, I’m so… I don’t know, riled up, and I just _need_ you to, need to feel you-,”

The beta grins, because the fact that Scott even felt the need to ask is adorable, and moves to un-zip his jeans, lifting his hips to push them down his legs, kicking them off, along with his briefs. Scott pulls him in for a messy kiss – all teeth and tongue – and Isaac can feel him smiling one of those stupid, perfect, _Scott_ smiles that always makes him weak at the knees.

They’re all tangled up, Scott’s legs wrapped around his waist, Isaac’s arms holding Scott as close as he can manage. He works his way down Scott’s body, kissing and sucking at every inch of tan skin he can get, and then straightens up, settling himself between Scott’s legs. The omega can feel his dick leaking against his stomach, head pressed back against his pillows as he looks up at Isaac.

“Ready?” Isaac asks, lining himself up at Scott’s entrance, skin already covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Scott nods, “ _Yeah_ ,” and isn’t really all that surprised when it comes out sounding like a plea.

The taller boy reaches out to grip Scott’s waist as he pushes inside, stopping only when he’s completely enveloped in tight, wet heat. It’s all either of them can do to just breathe, it’s so good. Isaac gives Scott a minute to adjust, waiting for his nod of re-assurance, before he pulls out and slams back in.

“Fuck, Isaac,” he hears Scott whine, arching off the mattress slightly.

He’s quick to develop a rhythm, a familiar rhythm that Scott’s used to, because he loves it when Isaac fucks him and takes it whenever he can get it. Isaac’s breath catches and he holds onto Scott’s hips, thrusting into him with abandon, listening to the whiny noises Scott lets out with each move Isaac makes.

When Isaac looks down at the omega, he bites back a moan, growling, “You’re so beautiful.”

They lock eyes and Scott looks so _wrecked_ , sweat shining on his face and torso, hair riled and messy. His voice is raspy, thick, when he gasps, “God, baby, faster – I need it.”

Isaac’s pace is nearing frantic now, the sound of skin on skin filling the silence around them, the lingering smell of sweat and nicotine and sex clouding their senses. His nails are digging into Scott’s hips and he wishes the angry red marks didn’t heal instantly because he loves the idea of everyone being able to see who he belongs to.

Scott starts to reach up to stroke himself, but Isaac stops him, “No, don’t – I want you to come just from this, know you can, you’re so good.”

Scott whimpers when Isaac hits his prostate, cries out when he hits it again, eyes screwed shut and fingers clawing at the sheets under him. He’s so tight, so warm, and Isaac’s mind is reeling.

“I’m so close,” Scott pants, and Isaac isn’t surprised – he knew this wasn’t going to last long for either of them, “Almost, yeah, right there–,”

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Isaac whispers, leaning down to kiss his shaking boyfriend, hips snapping faster, deeper, harder, until-

“ _Fuck,_ ” Scott cries, his whole body seizing as his muscles tighten and his cock shoots white ropes of come onto both of their chests.

It’s all so much at once, and Scott is so hot, murmuring dirty things in Isaac’s ear, nails raking up and down his back as Isaac keeps thrusting into that tight heat he loves so much. Scott’s body feels light, waves of pleasure rolling through him, oversensitive but still needing more.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers, hands everywhere, pulling Isaac closer, taking his continued thrusts like a fucking dynamo.

All it takes is Scott biting Isaac’s earlobe mixed with the tight clench of his body to send the beta over the edge. He buries his nose in Scott’s neck, filling him up with come and panting heavily. For a few moments, they just breathe, gently, quietly, holding one another as they come down from their highs.

Then, Isaac manages to whisper, “If I’d known that the whole smoking thing got you that hot, I’d have started a _long_ time ago.”

All Scott can do is laugh, letting his fingers tangle in Isaac’s curly hair, feeling happier and more content than he has in a long time. “I love you,” he says, breathlessly, lips ghosting across Isaac’s jaw.

Isaac feels a surge of satisfaction spread through him, because Scott is everything and he loves hearing him say those three words.

“I love you too,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Scott’s sweaty forehead.


End file.
